Walls Within
by SimplyAbstract
Summary: Years after his tragedy, Sasuke comes to meet a boy who has even darker secrets then he. Will they come upon some possible means of friendship or simply aide each other in their own demise? SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

"_Mother?" _

_The floorboards creaked from under his weight as he continued on, careful as to not step on the bodies that lay crumpled against the wood. Their faces contorted in agony as their jaws hung agape, their screams bouncing off the walls as multiple blades pierced through flesh. Blood now seeping through the open wounds, tainting the floor around them a scarlet red. _

_For a moment he thought of lying with them, of waiting for this chaos to end as he stared at the ghastly remains of his clan. But something urged him forward, whether it was pure stupidity, he wasn't sure. But on that night, when he stepped through those doors leading into the master bedroom, his whole life changed. _

_Light flooded in from the entryway as he pushed his way through, throwing the doors back as he made his way into the room. His eyes, frantic soon came to rest upon the bodies of his parents. Looking to his father, whose eyes had already rolled back into his head. Complexion ghostly as blood seeped through open wounds, staining his clothes. And then to his mother, who moved ever so slowly, her eyes now fixated on the boy. _

"_R….u…..n." She whispered, looking to her son one final time before she allowed herself to give way. Her body trembling ever so slightly as death freed her spirit of its demise. _

"_Mom?" He continued to look to her lifeless body, wishing with all his might that she rise once more. Taking control of the situation as she had always done. But minutes passed with no sign, and he soon came to realize the truth. His whole family lay at his feet, slaughtered and robbed of their once noble title. And it was only a matter of time before he met the same fate. _

"_Sasuke?" _

_The younger male turned slowly, his gaze coming to rest upon his older brother, clothed in gear. His outfit speckled red, in one hand he held a blade that oozed blood, and in the other a picture of the two taken not that long ago. _

"_What're you still doing here?" He asked, his head tilting to one side as if questioning the boy's sanity, "Go run for help." _

_Dumbfounded, the younger boy simply nodded. Racking his brain for any reasonable explanation as he walked through the pile of bodies and into the streets of Konoha. _

_Years Later_

_He entered the classroom, looking to the rows of students who greeted him with smiles and waves, beckoning him forward. Offering him a sit at any table. He could choose to sit between the two who would obsess and bicker over him, Ino and Sakura. Or he could simply entertain Lee with his vast knowledge of ninjitsu techniques. Or maybe he wanted to sleep alongside Shikamaru, who held no interest in such a boy as he. The possibilities were endless, but as he weighed out his options, his eyes came across the class clown who sat in the very back, away from everyone else. Seemingly lost in thought, with his legs crossed and resting against the table top, chair tilted back._

_This boy proved to be a huge annoyance and with each prank came a laugh that would bounce off the walls. How easy it would be to stir up trouble and send this one to the principals. Allowing Sasuke time to himself, away from everyone else. But as he approached the young blonde, he noticed a change in his demeanor. For once in his god forsaken life Naruto seemed focused, as if he were stumbling upon some profound discovery. That was until Sasuke tore him from his thoughts. _

"_Hey." He began, sitting himself aside from the blonde. Slowly Naruto turned, as if to acknowledge the older male, but then he slumped back in his chair and allowed himself to venture back into his thoughts. _

"_You know what today is?" He asked, running his fingers through the blonde locks of his hair as the blues of his eyes came to rest against the Uchiha, "It's the tenth of October." _

"_And?" Sasuke asked, "Whats so important about the tenth." _

_Naruto shrugged, leaning into the desk so that his chin lay against the palm of his hand. He sighed before turning to focus on the boy, offering somewhat of a smile. "It's my birthday." He began, looking now to Iruka who stood scribbling away at the chalkboard, "Thanks for celebrating with me." _

"_You call this a celebration?" The taller male snickered, "Wow, lame. Dobe." _

_Naruto rolled his eyes, laughing quietly as he whispered, "Teme." _

"_You know I can hear you two?" _

_The whole class seemed to turn as they both looked to Iruka who stood, visibly irritated. His arms crossed against that of his chest as he waited for everyone to quiet down. "Next time you want to talk through one of my lessons why not do it in the office? Im sure they'll be happy to have you in there." _

_Naruto quieted, apologizing to the class as he ducked his head, in a feeble attempt to hide his discomfort. But then came a stifled laugh, and the young blonde turned to focus on his friend who sat with a hand over his mouth. Desperately trying to keep quiet, but to no avail he began laughing, pointing a finger to the boy who sat, dazed. _

"_You should've seen the stupid look on your face!" The Uchiha began, doubling over as he continued on. Naruto sat, dumbfounded, a multitude of emotions now coursing through him. He wanted to laugh and hide, and share this new profound joy of having someone by his side, even when they were rude to each other. But perhaps this was a onetime thing, that just so happened to be shared on his birthday. _

_The bell soon rang, and the people gathered their things, shuffling out of their seats and to their friends who stood on the other side of the classroom. Ino called for Sasuke before shortly getting into yet another argument with Sakura. _

_Eventually he too gathered his things, but upon his departure he turned and bid the blonde farewell, smiling once more as he said, "Happy Birthday Dobe." _


	2. Chapter 2

_Do you know what I am? _

_If life had taught him something, it was that he was no one in this world, nothing but a monster. And they made sure to treat him as such, so when he grew older he had no friends to call his own. No family to go home too, it was just him in this apartment building they had all but thrown at him. Charity, that's what it was. Or so, that's what they liked to believe. Only so they could further delude themselves into believing that by neglecting this child, by offering him the basic necessities to live, they were being more than kind. And he should be grateful for having lived in such a generous village as this. _

_Yet if they asked, he would tell them how lonesome he was sitting around in this building, day after day. That food or cable or even comfort wasn't enough to fill this void that ate at him every single day. How he wanted to make friends, to play with the other children who knew nothing of his past. The very thing that haunted him since birth. _

_But that was just it, they couldn't care less about this boy, this monster who had stolen so many lives. It meant nothing to these people that by saving this forsaken village they would be ruining another's life. So he sat in an empty apartment building, looking to a blank television screen, at his own reflection who simply stared back at him. _

"_Fuck." _

_It was October Eleventh, the day after his birthday. At least he had made it another year, holding on to this façade that he like everyone else, was happy. Even when his mind raced with the thoughts of death, and the many ways of killing himself. Of ending this life. And when he could usually calm himself, the voices were strongest on the day of his birth, the moment he was cast into this dark world. _

_He looked to the walls that acted as his prison, he could hear the children on the other side, laughing and running through the streets. The soles of their shoes slapping against the pavement as they pushed passed others who simply laughed and let them be. The people who stood and talked, whispering sweet nothings. _

_The young blonde sighed, moving from the small room to his bedroom, where he dug through the drawers of his dresser in an attempt to find an outfit better suited to his personality. Finally he chose a plain white tee with a pair of black denim jeans. Throwing them on before heading out the door and into the streets, weary of the glances he received and the fingers pointed towards him. _

_So he simply walked down the path leading into town, passing the shops as people shuffled passed. He hadn't realized until sometime later, if he had taken a wrong turn he wasn't sure. But Naruto found himself in a deserted part of town, standing directly in front of the old Uchiha manor. _

_Since the tragedy, nobody came to visit, nobody so much as spoke their names without a chill running down their spines. Anyone who stepped on the property would meet the same ghastly fate, or so the story goes. But for once the blonde couldn't bring himself to care, so he continued on into the entryway. Looking to the panels whose wood now rotted away. Stained red from the night many moons ago. The walls were gray and peeling and you could still smell the faint scent of death that lingered in the air. But when he turned to further investigate the remains of this house, something knocked him to the floor and he soon found himself pinned to the ground by the last remaining member of this clan. _

"_What brings you here?" He demaded, looking to the blonde with eyes that held no contempt. The young Uchiha drew his fist, slamming his knuckles into the floorboards, missing Naruto's skull by mere inches. The smaller boy flinched, but never once broke hold of his gaze, "How dare you walk in, as if you have some God given right to be here." _

"_Then why're you here?" He asked quite suddenly, his voice but a faint whisper. "Why do you care? You're families dead, gone, it's not like you can bring them back. So why the fuck are you playing this whole pitiful role. Grow up and get the fuck over it. Learn to live your life, or hurry up and die with the rest." _

"_Wha- _

"_You really think this village would care if one more life was stolen from them? Ha," He scoffed, the corner of his mouth tilting downward in disgust, "They couldn't care less. Life's a bitch and then you die, there's really nothing more to look forward too- _

_The sound of his knuckles cracking against the boy's jaw resonated in the air between them. And where as the Uchiha regained his composure, hoisting himself up off the floorboards, Naruto simply lied, stunned. The skin of his cheek becoming red with irritation. _

"_Who knew the class clown had a dark side? I'm sure everyone would love to hear about this." _

_He stopped, looking to the blonde whose blue eyes now glistened with tears. _

"_Why?" The older male asked, confusion now plain on his face, "A man never cries or shows any point of weakness to his opponent, so then why are you crying? Why?" _

_The tears now fell freely from his cheeks, staining the floorboards lying beneath them. His whole body trembled with sorrow, pity, and yet something else shook him. A feeling that made him laugh uncontrollably, and for the first time he and only he felt happy. Truly happy. Whether it was from the pain that stung at his cheek, or the foul stare that this boy gave him. But for once this boy, left alone and forgotten, was simply happy. _

"_Teme." The word was a faint whisper against the blonde's lips as it slipped between them. And it was in that most vulnerable moment that Sasuke saw it. A smile, genuine and sweet, hidden from the world for years, until now. _

"_Dobe." _


End file.
